


If this were to end. (Leon x Chris)

by Chelle Bulsara (MorgendorfferV93)



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/pseuds/Chelle%20Bulsara
Summary: After losing his partner during a top mission two years ago, Leon swears to always work alone, not wishing for history to repeat itself. During a dangerous mission in Chicago, Leon soon finds himself working with the last person he expected, Chris Redfield.The pair soon form a bond but how can Leon even consider taking his feelings with Chris further after denying his sister, Claire's feelings many years ago?





	If this were to end. (Leon x Chris)

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are only temporary. This is a love story between Chris and Leon whilst still containing the usual Resident Evil ammo that we all love! Still got a lot of work to do but I hope you enjoy it.

The sound of the helicopter swarming out of control echoed through the skies, but Leon barely had time to notice as he desperately tried to fight off a horde of the undead that had appeared out of nowhere. Leon knew it was only a matter of time before he ran out of Ammo and there was no way he could fight off an entire horde with the little ammo he had left. He had to find an escape route.  
As the dead continued to multiply, chance of survival only became thinner and Leon was starting to wish he had taken an early vacation whilst he had been given the chance.  
“Leon?” A voice crackled loudly into his ears, distracting him for short second. “Leon, can you hear me?”  
“Hunnigan?” Leon shouted, breathless.  
“Leon what’s going on? Where are you?”  
“I’m a little busy right now.” Leon cursed himself through gritted teeth as he drove his knife through the head of what used to be a teenaged girl. “Got my hands a little full here, Hunnigan.”  
“Leon, I need your location.” Hunnigan insisted.  
“I’m still in Chicago. Don’t ask me which part though. I’m surrounded by a whole bunch of these bastards and my ammo isn’t gonna hold out.”  
“Leon, hold out for as long as you can, a helicopter was sent out a while ago, it should be there soon. We’re still waiting to here back from the pilot.”  
“You’ll be waiting a while.” Leon grimaced as he landed awkwardly against a brick wall. Dead end.  
Leon closed his eyes in frustration as the horde continued to grow, he had no where to run now and only two bullets remained. Taking the easy way out was never how Leon had imagined his life ending, but the dead would soon take him apart and he could not bare the thought of becoming one of them himself.  
A loud crash half a mile away indicated that the helicopter had not gained control and Leon officially had no escape now.  
Taking one last desperate look around for any escape route, Leon’s heart sunk as he realised that he had no other choice. He never wanted to die a coward, but it was better than being consumed by the living dead. He’d failed his mission and let the country down. If this was his end, then at least it would be by his own hand.  
Pressing the gun against his chin, Leon held his breath and his finger hovered over the trigger. How had it even come to this?  
“Leon!” A voice cried out before a bright, white flash of light covered the entire area, almost blinding him in the process. Crying out from the pain, Leon fell to the floor trying his best to shield his eyes from the blinding light.  
The sounds of the dead stopped all of a sudden and for a moment the world was silent. Leon felt his senses weaken and his body go limp before slowly slipping into darkness. The last thing he remembered was the sound of a young child reassuring him everything was going to be ok.


End file.
